homefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DoctorStrange
Welcome Hi, welcome to Home Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gothic architecture page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CocoaZen (Talk) 2010-12-26T22:10:36 :Welcome back! Hope we keep seeing you here. -- CocoaZen 15:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You sure will, I absolutely love this Wiki! ---- DoctorStrange 22:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Unsolicited suggestions If you wanted, you could like the phrase "light bulb moment" on your user page to the article on the light bulb. It might be a good idea to add a section for related phrases there, like we have on the wrench page. (I may go ahead and start it... could add good pictures of the classic cartoon light bulb over someone's head.) Or if you prefer, we could have a whole article on phrases about household objects or specific to the "light bulb moment". Let's have fun! -- CocoaZen 17:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, I never thought of it that way! Yep, I like that idea too of adding phrases to related articles and the the "whole article on phrases" idea. I don't really mind both ideas as I simply love both the suggestions! Gonna "light bulb" the link on my user page now :) DoctorStrange 17:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No, there's no particular format yet. I supposed, I'd prefer sections for quotes, phrases or trivia. If there's just one, it could be in the text. Usually the related section links to other related articles and references to external references. I'm open to suggestion. I guess it's about time to document some of the norms here, in a Style Guide. Most of the few, regular contributors here have experience contributing and administering other wiki, so I'm open to other suggestions. --- CocoaZen 23:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Achievements/badges Do you think the achievements or badges functionality would be a good addition here? --- CocoaZen 02:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I turned them on. Let me know what you think. -- CocoaZen 03:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Enriching pages Thanks for your continued help! Feel free to add new pages, but I really appreciate that you're helping to fill in some of the weaker articles. I hope we can get our percentage of "stub" articles down. (Still considering asking for the achievements. In some ways they are fun and may encourage users, but on the downside, they could encourage quantity over quality and make it look more like a game, which could be a good thing. ???) --- CocoaZen 19:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Overlap Looks like we might be editing at the same time! If it works for you, we could actually chat on one of the IRC channels? (http://webchat.freenode.net/ #wikia-social channel ?) -- CocoaZen 15:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations and Thanks! Hi! Congratulations on making your 100th edit here! I totally understand that sometimes life just gets busy and editing here has to go on hold. I'm glad you stopped by, I was starting to get a bit worried about whether you were ok or maybe had gotten tired of this site. So it was great to see your note! Looking forward to seeing more edits from you again soon. -- CocoaZen 05:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll never get tired of editing here! Haha! I'll start editing early next week! See you then! :) -- DoctorStrange (talk) 20:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for starting the bookcases page! I'm surprised we didn't already have it. Shows we're still missing some "basics". -- CocoaZen 00:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Just thinking about what I have in my room really! But yup, gotta keep cracking so we can get everything into place! :) -- DoctorStrange (talk) 20:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Miss you Hi. I miss you and your contributions. I hope everything is ok. -- CocoaZen 05:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh goodness, sorry about that! I have been really busy lately! I miss being here especially working with you! I'm definitely going to make at least one edit each day from now on to keep on top of things! OK, now I'm back! :) -- DoctorStrange (talk) 20:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Page 650 Hi! You created the 650th page. Great milestone! - Robin 23:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow! That's cool! Thank you very much! :D -- DoctorStrange (talk) 19:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi again It's good to see you back again. I didn't want to pester you, but you were missed! -- CocoaZen 01:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi. I hope things are going well for you. Have a good, safe and happy 2012! -- CocoaZen 19:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Missed... Hi. Sorry I missed it when you were active here recently. Things have been busy, but I hope we'll be editing at near the same time again soon. -- CocoaZen 23:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC)